The Hidden Village
by CoffeePrince22
Summary: Akane only wants to keep her family and village safe but with a gift that allow her to see into another world her life will be anything but simple.
1. Chapter 1

I see things, things that made no sense to me. I get flashes of a world not like my own. My mother tells me that I'm special, that I was given a gift from kami to have the ability to see another world.

The first time I had a vision was when I was four. There was a small fawn running through the tall grass with me behind it, I was giggling. It was a happy vision, then a cold wind blew through the grass. The heavy wind stopped me in my tracts, blowing my hair wildly. The wind disappeared as fast as it came. Once I was able to see pass my wild red hair the landscape came back into view. The tall grass was gone replaced by the dead black ground; the fawn's skeleton was the only color against it. My happy vision turns into a cold one that had me fearful. Since that first vision I have had several more all ending with the fawn's skeleton against the black ground. I'm scared in all these visions. I feel all my hope, my happiness disappeared within them. I'm powerless within them, when I ask my mother what they mean she tells me that only I have the answer. I'm not sure if I will ever have an answer but there is one thing I was sure of and that was that death was around the corner and there was only one thing I could do. I will not go into this powerless and scared. I will go into this with strength and knowledge. I will make myself strong. I will face death with everything I had.

The sky was bright blue with few clouds, the soil warm underneath her bare feet. She could hear the sound of small animals running throughout the forest, the birds' song fills the air it was all music to her ears. She had been walking since early that morning heading north toward the mountains.

She started this journey about a year ago. She had made up her mind and wanted to explore the world to see what it had to offer outside of her home. She believes that she needed to see the rest of the world, that she needed to experience it so she would be able to serve her home to her fullness with the knowledge that she gained.

She had another year before she could be apart of the training program back home, she was looking forward to the training. She wanted to be able to protect her home, her family, and her friends. In some ways she hated the fact that her clan, the Kakushi wouldn't allow true training to take place until one was 18. In other ways however, she was very thankful for it. That she was able to have a childhood without having to know the horror that shinobi life brings. She knew that the other villages started training theirs' young.

The Kakushi could hold off training their shinobi because of the fact that they hadn't had a war in the last 4 generations and for the simple fact that their village wasn't known to very many and that's was how the Kakushi liked it. The Kakushi clan liked their privacy, they stayed out of the world's politics and only worried about keeping the village that they resigned in safe from outside threats.

The sound of water brought her out of her thoughts. She could hear the soft sound of water flowing up ahead. A smile broke across her face. She was starting to run low on her water supplies and wasn't sure how much longer it would be until she came across the next village. After a few minutes of walking the source of the water came into view. The source of the water was a river, she hopes that the river was deep. She wouldn't mind taking a dip in it. She laid her bag beside the river and began to fill each of her water jugs up. The water felt cool against her hand. She looks around the area, the river was surround with trees. "I'm sure it will be fine." She said to herself while putting the jugs into her bag. She takes her clothes off and lays them on top of her bag and steps into the water. The water felt great against her legs, she moves further into the river until she feels a flat rock underneath her feet. She lowers herself down to the rock, the water hitting at her chest. " This is perfect." She mumbles to herself as she leans her head back. Her wild waist length red hair flowing around her.

She doesn't know how long she was in there when she hears the sound of leaves moving. She snaps her head in the direction of the sound. A deer is staring at her. " Hello, pretty deer." She said while staring back at it. The space around the deer starts to move. The bright colors of the forest start to fade and is replace by death. The once green trees are now dead. She looks down to see the river dry up and herself sitting naked on the flat rock. She looks back up to the deer, he's still staring at her. The deer let's out a horrible noise, it sounds like it's dying. The sound hurts her ears, she slaps her hands over them. Her vision becomes a blur. She looks back up at the deer, only to see the deer to start to shift into a silhouette of a man. Her head is pounding, screaming at her. The sound of the dying deer becomes louder and louder until her ears couldn't take it anymore. She looks back up to the silhouette before the darkness takes her.

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please be kind and patience with me. My grammar can be horrible, and I have a bad habit of going from past, present, and future tense. I'm writing this for fun and to improve my English. Feedback on the story line and my grammar is appreciated. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru was thankful that their mission was over. It had been long and hard with a few injuries. He himself had got hit on his side. Ino suffered a nasty hit to the head and Choji to his left leg. It had been a while since he ran a mission with his old teammates, but he couldn't have asked for a better group for this mission. They had been helping a neighboring village, there has been a rise in the small villages being attack by road bandits though it was still too soon to see if the separate attacks are related to one another. Though he had a pretty good feeling that these separate attacks were related to one another. He just wasn't sure why they were targeting the small villages yet.

"Shikamaru, can we stop for a bit?" Ino ask as she step beside him. They had been on the road for two days now their home was at lease another half a day walk from here.

Shikamaru could hear the sound of water flowing, there was a river nearby. "Yeah, we can stop for a minute, but we can't be long if we are to make it back to Konoha before dark." He said as he walked over to a tree to sit down. Ino and Choji follow he's lead and join him underneath the tree for its shade.

" Why is it so hot today? It's abnormally warm for this time of year." Ino said as she wrapped the sweat from her forehead.  
Shikamaru couldn't help but agree. The weather was abnormally hot this year. They had been getting less and less rain in the last few months. He was hoping that the summer would be a mild one, however with the way it was looking it was going to be an extra hot one this year.

"I'm so done with this weather. Why is it so hot! Choji would you move over some?" Ino said as she pushes Choji over some so she could get more in the shade. Choji didn't pay any attention to Ino as he dig through his bag for his favorite snack. Shikamaru reach into his bag to get his water canteen only to find that it was almost empty. He sighs, he wasn't sure if it was worth the effort to get up right now and head to the water he could hear in the distance. He sighs, knowing he needed to get up to refill his water canteen for the rest of the trip.

Shikamaru stood up and started to head toward the sound of the water. "I'll be back." He said to Ino and Choji. He walked a short distance toward the water. "Why does it have to be so far away?" He said to himself. Once he got closer, he could hear the sound of something slapping the water. He moves more slowly toward it. The river was just a few feet from where he was standing on top of an embankment. What surprise him was the red headed girl that sit in the water. A stick broke underneath his feet and the girl looked up. She smiled, "Hello, pretty deer." She said to him before he could think to say anything her eyes went blink and she grabs her head screaming before falling all the way into the river.

"Crap" he mumble to himself as he ran down the embankment to get to the girl before she drown. Without thinking he ran straight into the water toward the girl before the current could take her down the river. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward him. He moved her around until he was able to pull her into his arms bride style, then he started to walk back toward the shore. He laid her down on the ground and took his vest off to cover her naked body. "Ino, I need you" he yelled while sitting down beside the girl to ring out his shirt. A few minutes passed before Ino made it down to him. "It's too hot to move Shikamaru, this better be..." Ino trails off as she saw the girl. "What in the hell?" She questions as she moves faster toward the girl. "I saw her pass out in the river" Shikamaru answered. Ino bent down to the girl, looking for any signs of injuries. "And she's naked why?" Ino said looking back at him. "How would I know" he answers with a tried sigh. "Why can't anything be simple?"  
"We can't just leave her here like this!" Ino scream at him. She looks around the area spotting a bag close to the river. "There! I bet that's her bag, go get it."  
Shikamaru sigh moving to grab the bag and clothes that was close to the river. He throws it not so gentle into Ino's lap. "Here, get her dress for now" he said walking back toward the tree Choji was resting at. Why could nothing be simple he asked himself as he moved to sit beside Choji. "What's going on?" Choji ask as he moves to look at him. "Something troublesome" he replies laying his head back against the tree. It wasn't long before Ino yelled at them to say that she was done dressing the girl. Choji and Shikamaru walk down to Ino. "So now what do we do?" Choji ask looking at Shikamaru. "We can't just leave her here." Ino said looking down at the girl. Shikamaru ran his hand down his face. "I guess there's only one thing we can do." He let out a long sigh, it was going to be a much longer day then he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Akane was feeling uncomfortably hot, she wondered if Akiko had ended up in her bed during the night. Her little sister was still afraid of the dark at times and would help herself into her room when she was scared. "Akiko, move over you're making me hot." She said while trying to remove the blankets off herself.

Akane eyes pop open when she realizes that she isn't at home. She sits up in the bed so fast her head swims a bit. Looking around the room she can see that it looks like she is in a hospital. "What in the world?" she whispers to herself. She begins to bite on her lips trying to remember how she could have ended up here. "The deer" she whispers, "What happen to the deer?" Her memories start to come back to her causing her to turn red in the face. "It wasn't a deer but a man, that's embarrassing." She said to herself while swinging her legs off the bed. Taking another look around the room, she spots her bag and clothes in a chair by the window. "There you are." she thinks to herself, "I should probably leave before they realize that I'm awake." She stumbles with her first few steps having to use a drawer close by for suppose. "This is going to be fun" she thinks to herself as she moves to get her clothes and bag. "I wonder if I can get out of here without anyone noticing." She carefully gets dress by using the chair for suppose, putting the short sleeve white shirt on first follow by the long light brown skirt and black belt on next.

"Now where are my shoes" she said circling around. She spots them beside the bed, "There you are! Now it time to get out of here." She said throwing her black bag over her shoulder.

She slowly walked out her room and down the hall trying to not bring to much attendance to herself. She felt like all eyes was on her, she kept telling herself that she had done nothing wrong. Well beside trying to skip out on the hospital bill that she didn't have the money for. "I need to get a job for a little bit before moving into the next village, otherwise I'm going to run out of money." She thought to herself with a heavy heart.

She could see the exit, just a little bit more. "Excuse me miss." A young man said to her. "Crap, just keep walking, act like you didn't hear." She told herself as she started to walk faster. "Wait miss." The man said again. "Move it woman, you're so close" she told herself looking at the exit with just a few feet away. "Damn it already" she takes off running toward the exit as fast as she can. "Miss wait" she hears the man say as she went through the doors and into the roads of the town. "I need to bend in, and I'll be home free." She runs down a back alley and doesn't stop running until she makes it to the end of it.

Slowing down she looks behind her, "I think I lost him, thank kami. I'll need to stay low for a bit before looking into finding a place to work." She said as her stomach started to growl. "Maybe I should have waited until after lunch." She pulls out her wallet from her bag seeing what she has left. "Well, I can probably live off of some cheap food for now but a place to stay is out of the question." She sighs heavily rubbing her head out of frustration causing her wild hair to become more tangled. "I need to do something with this mess but first food then I'll worry about the rest." She said putting her bag back on her shoulder, making her way out of the back alley and into one of the main streets.

After looking around for a good 20 or so minutes so finds a small empty ramen shop. Akane walked into the shop to be greeted by a man. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what would you like?" he said in a happy voice. Looking over the menu fast Akane said, "I guess I'll have miso ramen." "One order of miso ramen coming up" he said moving to start cooking the food.

She didn't have to wait long before he set the bowl of food in front of her. She takes a small bite trying to not burn herself. "This is really good." She said to the man. He smiled at her "I'm glad you like it." After some time had pass and she was about done with her ramen she asked the man, "Do you know of any places that are hiring right now?" The man looked at her taking a moment to think. "I'm sorry but I don't, if you go to the main street there should be a notice board. You might could find something there." "Thank you" she said placing her money down for the food as she started to head out.

Now that she had food in her, she needed a place to sleep but where. She walked for a good 30 minutes cutting through back alleys and dirt road when she came up of a large field with trees on the outskirt. "That could work" she thought to herself as she made her way to the tree line. After finding a good place to set up she got her tent ready. "Well I have to say, I'm a little proud of myself." She said as she heard noising coming from deeper in the forest. She turns around, "You have got to be kidding me." She was face to face with a herd of deer.

**I'm hoping that the way I am showing what she and other people are saying make sense. If not, please let me know so I can try to work on it more. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm starting to think that I pissed off a deer in a past life or something." Akane said to the deer looking at her, there was about 8 in total around her. "You're in my dreams, my visions, and now your showing up in real life." She reaches her hand out to the closest deer in the herd, the animal snorted at her in turn away.

"That's was rude." She said to her new friend, "I was just saying hello."

She looked up to the darkness sky, "Guess I should head to bed. I'll start looking for a place to work tomorrow." As she was getting into her tent she looked once more at the herd of deer. "See you in the morning" and with that she headed off to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

The night was long for Akane, she kept thinking about the man who had been a part of her vision. It was the first time a real person had been apart of them. "He must have been the one that brought me here." She jumped up from her bed, "Now that I think about it, what village is this. Stupid Akane, stupid. Should have asked someone yesterday but if I ask someone won't that be odd since I'm already inside the village." She throws herself back into her makeshift bed. "That tomorrow's problems."

Daybreak came to soon for the girl, the sun beating down on her tent making it too hot to sleep. "Damn it, why is it this hot already?" she mumbled to herself. After a few minutes she started to hear something moving outside of her tent. She moves cautiously toward the flaps of her tent, she pulled them quickly apart ready for what could be on the other side. She was met with a wet nose.

"I know I said I would see you in the morning, but I really didn't expect you to be here." She said to the deer outside of her tent. She snored and throw herself back into her makeshift bed. The deer nudging her to move.

"Five more minutes, please." She said while swatting her hand at the deer. The deer made a noise and retreated out of her tent. "Thank you."

It wasn't long before the sunlight entered her tent. She whines a bit and rocked herself back and forward before finally rising for her bed. She put the same clothes on from yesterday before heading out to the streets. The herd of deer had left by the time she had pull herself out of bed.

"It's to late for breakfast, I guess I'll just start with the notice board and look for help wanted signs." She said while trying once again to tame her wild red hair.

She could hear the town people talking and children laughing as the run down the street to where she thought the notice board would be.

Akane found the notice board down the main road. Children were running around playing ninja. On the board there was a few help wanted signs that she could do. Most was working in a restaurant has a waiters. She decided to start looking for a job and then she would get something to eat after that.

After about two hours and 5 jobs that she was turn away from she was starting to feel like she was up shit creek.

"You have got to be kidding me. I've never had this type of trouble before." She mumbled to herself with her head held low. Her hair had gotten angrier over the last two hours and was making her look like a wild woman. She had three more places to try before she was out of luck, something had to give.

The next place was a restaurant. The restaurant building was red with gold trim, one could smell the food that was being cooked before you even enter the building, it smelled like heaven making her stomach growl in protests. When she enters the restaurant, it was very busy. People was hurrying back and forth from the kitchen and the tables. She walked up to a large woman at the front.

"Excuse me." She said to the woman. "I'm looking for a job and was hoping you had an opening." The woman looked up at her.

"Momoka" the woman yelled not looking behind her. "Someone needs to see you." Another large size woman came walking up.

"Hello, I'm Momoka the owner of this restaurant. What can I do for you?" She said.

The woman had black short hair that stopped at her chin. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was wearing a purple dress.

"Yes, my name is Akane and I was hoping that you had a job opening." She said to the woman.

Momoka looked at her for a second and asked, "Have you been a waiters before."

"Yes, I have. I've worked at a lot of restaurants throughout my travels." She said.

Momoka took a minute to think looking at the her. "You can start right now has a test run to see if you will work here."

Akane couldn't have been more excited. "Yes, I promise I'll give you my best." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mikuri, give her an apron and get her started." She said as she was hurrying back to the kitchen.

Mikuri took her to the back, she gives her an apron and a run down on what to do.

If Akane was to be honest she was running around with her head cut off for the first little bit but after an hour she figured it out for the most part. Finally, around 2 in the afternoon it had started to slow down. Momoka walked up to her.

"You did well today." She said smiling at Akane. "You really helped us out, let's talk about your work schedule now."

Akane was happy that Momoka liked her work. She was happy that she didn't have to worry about a job anymore too.

After talking about her schedule Momoka offered her a meal." It's the lease I can do." She said to her.

The food was amazing, Akane could see why they was so busy. She ate her food happily before heading back out on the town.

She spent the rest of the day looking at the shops, getting a feel of the village. She could see that the villagers seem to be happy. After a bit she made her way to her tent. She was tired and couldn't wait to get some sleep. When she got back to her tent the herd was there again.

"You guys must like me." She said walking up to them. She put her hand up to one to touch it, but the deer backed away. "I guess you don't like me good enough.' she got into her tent closing the outside world away from herself.

"I'll take a bath tomorrow." She said to herself as she quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days Akane fell into a comfortable routine of going to work and exploring the town. The herd of deer would wake her up each morning and would be there when she got home. She found out that Momoka and Mikuri was sisters and was from the Akimichi clan, they both had children in grade school. The Akimichi clan was famous for their restaurants and their ninja clansmen. She could see why they was famous for their restaurants, Akane couldn't get enough of their food and lucky for her the sisters were willing to feed her.

Akane was working late one night when a group of ninjas came into the restaurant. There were two young ones and an older one. The older one had black hair that was spiked and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. There was also a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with brown wild hair who was more on the heavy size. She wonders if the young man could be part of the Akimichi clan. It didn't take long for her to get her answer. Momoka walk into the dining area and saw the group. She walked up to Akane with a smile and said, "I'll take this group if you don't mine, I want to see how my cousin is doing."

Akane was getting a funny feeling from the group and was happy that Momoka wanted to take over. She decided to stay away until she could figure out what it was.

She had grabbed the order for another table when she saw it. The deer had entered the restaurant. She saw the deer looking at her its brown eyes burning holes into her. The world around her was slowly fading away. The deer open its mouth a horrible scream came out of the deer, sounding like a beast. Akane through her hands to her ears when someone grabbed her arm.

"Akane, Akane are you okay?" It was Momoka callings out her name. She looked up to where the deer was to see the same man from last time staying there.

"I'm fine, I just need to go sit down." She said turning around fast, hoping that the man couldn't see her well.

"Go on, I'll clean this mess up." Momoka said to her with worry in her eyes.

Akane couldn't bring herself to care about the mess she was leaving behind. She just needed out of that room and away from him.

One of the other workers helped her back into the breakroom where she seats down. After a few minutes Momoka came into the room.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off and rest some. You've been working almost every day since you started." Momoka said to her while rubbing her back.

In a weak voice Akane agreed. She got her things and headed to the back exit. She needed time to think about what this could mean. It was the second time her vision connected to a person.

Akane went straight to her makeshift home and hide under her covers. The herd of deer was nowhere to be seen, probably because they didn't expect her to be here this early. She needed to think, what did this mean. Is he the one the vision is connected too and if so why? What could her vision mean? Should she tell him about it? She didn't think that would go over to well right now. Maybe she should talk to him a few times before trying him that her vision had to do with him. Maybe her vision had to do with this village too.

All she could think of was all the death she had seen throughout the years with her visions. All the pain and suffering the deer and its landscape showed her. Is that the fact for him, pain and suffering? What type of pain will it be?

All this thinking was causing her to get a headache. She decided that it was tomorrow's problem and turn over in her bed to get some sleep. Maybe she will get some ideas from her dreams.

**Hello! I hope you are liking my story. I want to write longer chapters however I feel like my chapter need to end where I have been ending them. That's why I'll try to update two or more chapters at a time. Let me know how you are liking it. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Her dreams became nightmares has she watch once again, the deer turning into ash. She watched as the forest set itself on fire with the deer trapped within the flames. The deer screamed at her, looking her dead in the eye never moving from its spot in-between two large oak trees. The oak trees were massive in size flames eating at their trunks, working it way up into the leaves. The leaves dance, falling back down to the earth like tiny ballerinas. The deer continued to stare at her screaming as the flames burnt its body. She could feel the heat from the flames, could feel the desperation coming from the deer.

The deer stops and looks around its surrounding before looking back at her. It starts to move toward her, each step looking more painful then the last. The deer's body starts to fall apart, turning completely into ash at her feet.

Akane jumped up for her sleep, her breath was heavy, sweat was running down her forehead. She felt hot like she had truly been there in the forest with the deer. "Damn it all" she said to herself as she rubbed her palm of her hand against her face.

She could tell that it was still early in the morning by the way the sun fell into her tent. She needed to get the sweat off herself and decided that a bath would be for the best. She grabbed her clothes for the day and made her way to the small river about half a mile from her tent. She hangs her clothes up on a tree close to the river. The cold water was a blessing to this heat. She wasn't sure how long she was in the water when she heard a sound up steam, at first she thought it was the herd of deer but the sound was off, it sounded more like footsteps. She jumped out of the water and got dress quickly. She made her way up steam to see what was making the noise.

She moved slowly; she didn't want to alert whatever it was. He was just a few feet away from her and she couldn't believe her luck. It was that young man again. She tried to get a better look at him from the tree she was hiding behind when he turns her way. She hides completely behind the tree, her breathe hiding in her throat, her heart beating out of her chest. She didn't want him to find her for multiple reasons.

"Why do I have to find them this early in the morning?" she heard him say. He had turned the other way looking off into a nearby field. "This is my chance." She thought to herself as she turns and ran as quickly and quietly as she could away from the man.

She ran until she reaches her tent, looking behind her every once in awhile to see if the man had followed her. She couldn't believe her luck, the last person she wanted to see was right there. She hadn't decided yet what it could mean that the deer turn into him during two of her visions now. She knew it that it probably involved him, but she wasn't sure how yet and she wasn't ready to face it yet either.

Her mother may have said it was a blessing from Kami, but it was also her responsibility to answer the call. If her visions had something to do with the young man, then she would have to help him. She was given these visions for a reason and if it was to change the fate for him then she would do it even if it cost her everything. Her people followed the oracles, it was what kept them safe, kept their village hidden for all these years. Akane isn't the first person outside of the oracles to have visions, they have been others. She was afraid that she would have the same fate as all the others. Each person to have had visions outside of the oracles ended up dying, their visions lead to their deaths while helping the people around them. It was for the greater good, they needed to fulfill their calling.

Akane wanted to fulfill her calling, she had been proud to have been blessed by the kami, however she was going to try her hardiest not to end up like the people before her. The idea that she was put on this earth just to die to fulfill the calling didn't sit well with her, she had made up her mind along time ago that she would do everything in her power to answer the calling and come out alive at the end.

she grabbed ahold of the two pendants around her neck, the white one was the one her mother have given her and the black one was the one her father gave her. She has had them since the moment she was born. She was told to never take them off because they would offer her protection in times when her parents couldn't. If she was being honest, they were her security blanket, always making her feel safe in time when she was unsure of herself. The pendants were tradition, before her birth her parents prayed over the pendants each day until she was born and then for the first year of her life. All the Kakushi children had two pendants though the color of the pendants may vary.

She gives the pendants a squeeze as she watches the birds fly in the sky. She let out a sigh and dropped the pendants back down to her chest. It was time for her to head for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain, she thought she would never be as happy for rain as she was now. The last few weeks with no rain and the sun beating down on you can do that to a person. She welcomed the cool droplets onto her face, beside the drought her weeks since she last saw the man had been pretty uneventful.

During the first week the dreams came every night, throughout the next few weeks the slowed down until she was only having one every other week. She had thought a lot about what to do. If she should go ahead and tell the man about her visions or wait to not scare him off. She thought for the best she should let him get to know her a bit before telling him. While she would probably listen to someone talking about visions because of her culture, she knew that outsiders would have a hard time hearing such things.

The problem was that she couldn't find him, now that she wants to find him she can't. It was driving her nuts. She had saw his friend or at lease she thinks he's was his friend at the restaurant twice now. She was getting to the point where she thought she might need to ask him where he was at. She knew he was a ninja and thought that he could be on a long mission.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some people laughing. She looked toward the sound and there on the other side of the road was a group of people and him. They was walking fast down the road toward the Main Street of the village.

"Now or never." She thought as she grabbed her things and hurried to caught up with them. They had just turn the corner. She had just made it to the corner to see him talking to the older man from before. The one with the dark hair and the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was waving his hand in front of his face probably saying something about the man's cigarette smoke. When she force on the older man her head started to hurt. She felt dizzy looking at him, her world started to spin. She walked toward them her world being dark.

The deer was back and he was crying in pain but not for himself. She watch as a small golden monkey was being attacked as the deer was being held back by a unseen force. She watched as a red ribbon attacked the golden monkey taking a small amount of his blood. The monkey cried out has was being cut by an unknown force. The red ribbon dance around in his circle twisting like a beautiful ballet. Each twist of the ribbon would cause the monkey to cry in pain, the deer cried harder. A black silhouette with 7 misshapen hearts was watching it all, dancing around the scene keeping an eye on the deer.

The red ribbon continue to dance until the monkey fell, his heart stopping. The ribbon moved over to the monkey and begin to dance around him. The deer cried with so much pain it was breaking Akane's heart. The scene becomes black and Akane eyes popped open to see white.

The white walls of the hospital welcomed her once more but this time she wasn't escaping or at lease not yet. There was a woman in the room with her. She questioned if the woman hair was real, it was so pink.

The pink headed woman looked up from her chart to see that she was awake. "You give us the slip last time." She said with an annoying tone.

" I don't like hospital." She said to her " or their bills." She thought to herself.

The woman didn't seem impressed with her. " You was brought in by a team last time, I'm assuming you was heading this way." She said to Akane while putting her chart down.

" Hmmm... Yes, I was looking for work." Akane said.

"I'm guessing you found it." The pink headed lady said while crossing her arms over her chest. "My name is Sakura."

"Oh, I'm Akane, you said a team brought me here the last time, who where they?" She said to Sakura.

" Why do you want to know?" Sakura said moving closer to her bed.

"So I can thank them." After. Few moments of silence Akane added, " How long have I been here?"

Sakura put her hand on Akane forehead, "About three days." She said.

"Wait, what! Why? When can I leave? My job doesn't know I'm here." She said in a panic.

"Once Tsunade clears you, you can go." Sakura said "She will be around in a bit. No running away this time." She said while walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Akane figures it would be best to wait. She didn't want to piss the woman off more then she was. She never knew when she could run up on her in the village.

A young blonde woman came into her room next. The woman walked up to her and said " You ran last time."

"Sorry" Akane said scratching her head, "I don't like hospitals."

The woman smiled at her " Not many people do."

The woman run her hand down her body, a green chakra coming from her. " Everything looks good, you can go once we give you another bag of IV fluids. You was very dehydrated." She said.

"I'm sorry." Akane said as the woman smiled at her again before leaving the room.

About two hours later she was release from the hospital, she was depressed, they didn't forgot to add the last visit to her bill. Hanging her head low she slowly made her way to work. She had to let them know about what happen. It was only a short walk to the restaurant. After she told them what had happen they was understanding and told her to take a few more days off to recover completely. She told them up on the offer since she had to figure out what was going on in her dreams.

She was feeling very nervous about the dream. She was sure something bad was going to happen but to whom she didn't know. She knew it had to be someone he knew. Who was the small golden monkey? What did the red ribbon and the seven heart mean? She hoped that her dreams would answer the questions she had.

She was happy to see that her tent was still standing. The herd of deer seem to be standing guard of it.

" Thank you" she said to them as she entered the tent. Even though she had been asleep for a few days she was still very tired. The night came fast for her.

The red ribbon dance, it dance red blood around the small golden monkey, teasing the monkey with it's life. The seven hearts watch the scene play out, never leaving it's spot. Smoke begin to come from the monkey, it's once beautiful golden hair turn black and a piece of cloth appeared around the monkey's waist, the cloth had a red embroidery on it. More smoke one out from the monkey as the red ribbon stab it through the heart.

Akane woke up with a jerk. The image of the smoke and the cloth was the only thing she could think about. She knew she saw it somewhere before. The memory of him with the older man came back to her. He had been smoking and she had saw a cloth wrapped around his waist.

She jumped up running out into the forest with just her shorts and T-shirt on. She needed to find him before it was to late. She could feel that this vision was going to take place soon it if it hadn't already. She ran like a mad woman through the streets going up and down the side roads and into the main one. She ran down toward the village entrance. Her heart stopped, she watch as the young man and the older one was heading toward the gate with two other people.

"Wait, you have to wait." She screamed as she pushed her feet faster. She caught the attention of one of the other man, when he turned and stood the other followed him soon after.

" What can I do for you miss?" He said to her as she stepped in front of them. She ignored him and turn to the tall older man with the cloth.

"You have to listen to me. You are going to die." She said to him. He gave her a funny look.

"I know it it sounds crazy but you have to listen to me." She pleaded with him. The older man look toward the younger one.

"Isn't she the one you found at the river?" He said to him. The younger man nodded,

He turn to look at her, " I'm sure everything will be fine, miss, she said turning to leave.

"No, please listen." She said grabbing his arm. She panicked hoe was she to tell them do they would understand the danger they was in.

"The red ribbon, don't let him get your blood." She said while grabbing harder at his arm. "If he get it you'll die if he enter his circle."

He gave the others a look and then went to remove her hand from his arm.

"Their one" she said in a panicked "their one that has seven hearts."

He wave to the men at the gate for them to come get her.

She screamed, "please, you have to listen." As the man pulled her away.

He waved at her and his group begin to move out of the village. She could only hope that they will listen when the time come. The men from the gate pulled her back into the village. She was heartbreak that she couldn't follow. She was afraid of what was about it happen.

**My longest chapter so far! I hope you like it and hopefully there wasn't to many mistakes. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

The dreams wouldn't stop, they had gotten worst since the young man and his older friend had left. She could feel it, she could feel the golden monkey being torn to pieces. She could feel the heartache, the desperation from the deer as he watch the monkey get hit again and again. Even during her waking hours she could still hear the cries of the two.

She prayed to Kami that they would listen to her. She got down on her knees and held onto her necklaces praying with all she had in her that they listened to her when she couldn't take the sound of the crying anymore.

"Please, let them understand before it's to late" she said to Kami, "please don't let me fail."

Akane was tired she couldn't sleep because of her fear and when she did her dreams came to haunt her. She knew all she could do was pray and hope that everything would be okay. She wasn't sure why she see him in her visions, she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do but she did know that she had to help, it was what Kami wanted, she just hope that she hadn't already failed him.

Akane was late for work, she need to move, she need to be busy so she didn't drive herself crazy with worry. Her body was just so tried, her limbs ached. She had been running some defends drills that her brother had taught her before she had left her home. She didn't know a lot of her family techniques but she knew a few to keep herself safe. She knew deep down that she needed to practice more, she knew that whatever was going to happen to the young man was going to be violent. She knew she was going to have to fight, to what point she wasn't sure but she had to make herself as prepared as she could before the time came. She wished she would have listen more to her brother teachings, she wish that she at lease had some higher level training. She was thankful that her clan value childhood and its innocence but at the moment she wish that her clan had train her more in its techniques. Why couldn't she have been alittle older before meeting him? One more year and her higher training would have began.

She slowly got off the floor, she needed to go to work, she needed something to get her mind off of what she can't change now.

The restaurant was busy, for that she was thankful. She didn't have time to run to the bathroom let alone think about the young man.

"Akane, table 6 needs you" Momoka, said to her from across the room.

"I'm heading that way." She said back to her.

The table in question was close to the front of the restaurant. She made her way to the table her back to the front doors.

"How can I..." before she could finish her sentence someone grabbed her arm spinning her around. She came face to face to the young man.

She looked at him she could see the pain and angry in his eyes, she feared the worst for he's friend but was happy to see that he had made it out.

"Did he died?" She asked, she couldn't help herself. The words just came out of her before she could stop them. She had been worrying about them for so many days, she had to know if they listen to her warning, He just looked at her, the pain deepening in his eyes.

"He did, didn't he." She said.

The young man continued to stare at her not letting go of her arm, finally he said one word, "No."

Akane couldn't help herself she was so happy to hear that she was able to change her vision but by looking at the young man she could tell something was wrong.

"He's hurt bad isn't he?" She said to him, her fear coming back. The young man just watch her like he was waiting for something. Finally he said " How did you know?"

"It's a long story" she said back at him.

He again just looked at her for a moment before pulling her out of the restaurant and into the streets. The jerk to her arm hurt, he was holding into her tightly pulling through the crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" she said to him in a panic. She knew that getting people to understand her visions was going to be a challenge, she just hoped that they would hear her out. It wasn't long before she saw where he was taking her. The hokage building was just up ahead. She grabbed her necklaces with her free hand, she just hoped that they will hear her out and listen to what she had to say. She wasn't ready to die just yet.

"How can I show you I'm not lying, I promise you with everything that is in me that I mean you no harm." She said to a man with a scar running down his face that was in the room with her. She had been brought into a small room when she first got here. She feels like it has been a few hours since she got her. They kept asking her the same questions over and over again. How was she to show them that she was telling the truth? To her luck they hadn't tried violence yet to "get her to talk."

The man smiled at her, " If you really want to prove that you are telling the truth I have a way."

" Yes, I'll do anything to show you that I'm telling you the truth." She said once again

The man waved his hand and a few seconds later the door open up revealing a man with a long blonde pony tail.

"Alright then he will tell me if you're lying." He said to her with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Her older brother was running ahead of her in the flower field behind their house. He would turn and look at her every once in awhile to see if she was still behind him. They laughed as the wind blow through the flowers, petals going everywhere.

"Nii-san, don't leave me." She plead with him as he got to far ahead of her.

"Keep up Akane, we are almost there." He said looking back at her.

They were running to the large weeping willow tree on the outskirts of the large forest that ran across their village. They willow tree was a spiritual symbol for them. The tree had stood the test of time and had been there longer then the village had been.

Akane tripped over her own feet, falling into the earth. Her hands and knees getting scraped up. Her green knee high dress was covered with dirt.

"Nii-san", she cried as her brother turn around to see her.

" Are you okay?" He asked running back to her.

He kneeled down to look at her hands and knees, He rubbed the dirt off of them before kissing each spot.

"There you see, it's all better now." He said to her with a smile on his face.

She looked up into her brother's dark green eyes, his reddish brown hair falling into them. He patted her head, "You still want to go to the willow tree" he asked.

With a small voice she answered "Will you carry me?"

He let out a sigh, "Just this once. I can't let you get spoiled." He said turning around so she could climb into his back.

She giggled, "You the best, nii-san."

After a few more minutes of walking through the flowers the weeping willow tree came into view.

"There it is." Akane screamed, "It's so pretty." Her brother laughed as he let her down so she could run to the tree.

She ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Once she was closer to the willow tree she stopped and looked up at its beauty. The tree dance as the wind move through it. She ran to the trunk of the tree, rubbing it's bark.

She turn around to see her brother coming.

"Will you tell me the story?"she asked.

"That would take all day." He said to her.

"Please, nii-san. Tell me alittle bit." She said with a pout.

"I'll tell you alittle bit about it." He said. "This tree is very special to us. You see what keeps the tree alive keeps our village safe too." He started. "We all him Mamoru and he is the one that saved this village during a time of a Great War. Mamoru stepped in and protected the village and it's people. The story goes that he could hear the cries of the villagers and it broke his heart to hear the sounds of the children screaming. He washed a blanket of his power over the village, healing the wounded and protecting the people inside it. After that we started to pray to him. Mamoru wanted to protect this village, he wanted to keep us safe. So he blessed the leader of the village with the ability to call him when we needed help."

" Is that why daddy had that tree on his back?"she asked.

"Yes, it is the mark Mamoru place on the leaders. One day one of us will have that mark." He said to her,

"You mean I could be the leader one day?" She said

"Yes, one day you could be the Madame of this village. Mamoru will pick who it will be." He said to her.

"Do you want to be, the leader I mean?" She asked him.

He laughed at her, "Not really but it's Mamoru see me fit to be I will be."

She looked back up to the tree putting her hands on the bark once again. She was amazed by its size. Out of the counter of her eyes she saw something moved. She looked to see a baby deer running. She thought it was so cute.

"Look a deer." She said to her brother. He looked where she was but saw nothing.

"Where?" He asked.

"Right there." She said moving toward the deer. The deer stopped running, it just stared at her. The green grass around it started to die off replace with Black Death. The deer let out a scream. She through her hands over her ears.

"Make it stop." She screamed.

"What, make what stop?" He said to her.

The screaming got louder and her world became black.

Akane could hear voices close to her. A hand touch her arm.

"Hey sweet heart, how are you feeling?" Her mother said as she slowly open her eyes.

"What happen?" She said rubbing her eyes.

" That was what I was going to ask you." Her mother said. She looked up into her mothers blue eyes, her black hair faming her face. Akane thought for a minute and slowly the memory of the deer came back to her.

"There was a deer and it was hurt." She started of telling her mother how she came to be. Her mother listen quietly to her until she was finish. Her mother had a sad smile on her face.

"I think we need to go talk to the oracles." She said.

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Because I believe you have a special task in this life my dear." Her mother said to her.

It wasn't long before her and her mother made their way to the temple. It was a big building with flowers hanging off of the walls. Akane had only been here once before not long after she was birth. Her parents had brought her here so she could receive her pendants and get them blessed. Her parents had spent everyday before she was born praying over them in hopes that if she was ever in danger Mamoru would protect her no matter where she was at. Her parents wasn't the only ones to do this. All of her people carry pedants that their parents had gave them. It was a sign of protection. Her mother praised over one and her father the other both putting small amount of their charka into the pedants. Just like all of the other villagers did for their children.

"Akane, I want you to wait here." Her mother said to her as she walked farther into the temple. It was several minutes before her mother came back with a woman dress in all white.

"Akane, come here." Her mother said waving her over.

She walked toward her mother and the lady, a little afraid of what was to come. The lady in white put her hand on top of her head, mumbling in the old language. She bends down and looks her in the eye.

"You have been giving a gift from Kami, visions of things to come from another world." She said to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked her.

The lady smiled at her, "There is another world beside this one. It knows of our past, present, and future. This world is giving you clues on what is going to happen. It's wanting you to help change the fate of many. It is a great honor but a heavy one. You will have to be ready my child. Your life will not be an easy one." She said standing back up.

"When she had another vision bring her back. We will see if we can understand what the other world is telling her. She said to her mother as she walked about into the deeper part of the temple.

"Of course" her mother said.

"Mommy?" She said to her mother. A little scared about what the lady met.

"Don't worry, let's go home and we will talk about it there." Her mother said to her patting her on the head. She followed behind her mother turning once to look back into the temple.

Akane eyes open up to a bright light, the light was giving her a headache.

"Glad to see you're back with us." Said a voice from the other side of the room. That was when she realize she was lying in a bed.

"Where am I?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the light.

"I'll answer your question in a bit, first I need to ask mine." Said the voice.

She looked up to see the same man again. The one with the long blonde hair. He was watching her patiently. She moved up into a seated position.

He continued to stare at her until finally he said "Can you tell me about this other world?"


End file.
